We will continue our elucidation of the role of photoreceptor pigments in photobiological phenomena. This work includes both the blue light photoreceptors and phytochrome. Antibodies have been made against nitrate reductase and phytochrome and immunochemical staining techniques will be used to localize the site of these photoreceptors.